The primary goal of this program is to train research scientists in health psychology, specifically in the development and application of basic theories and research in psychology to issues of physical and mental health and their interrelationship. Our program for predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows includes coursework and intensive supervised research in laboratory, clinical, and community settings. Our program has strong expertise in a number of important biobehavioral processes relevant to mental health and physical illness including stress processes, ethnic disparities, co morbidities across the lifespan, behavioral change and community intervention methods, the study of gender and women's health, and behavioral health. These areas of concentration in the program are supplemented by further expertise among the faculty in human and animal models of specific mental disorders and physical diseases. For the proposed period of renewed funding, the faculty list has been updated and expanded, and now includes 44 individuals divided into three groups: (1) 7 core faculty members, (2) 16 affiliated faculty in Psychology, and (3) 21 affiliated faculty in other departments and schools. This group brings a wide range of expertise including both human and animal models of many specific diseases and disorders, and the study of human processes across the lifespan. Our biobehavioral training has been strengthened in psychoneuroimmunology and we have added expertise in social/behavioral neuroscience. Predoctoral trainees enter our program either in their first year of graduate training or after completion of the first year or two of coursework. Postdoctoral trainees usually enter the program immediately after completing an APA accredited PhD program in any area of Psychology. During two-year appointments, trainees are required to take two courses and two electives and attend a lecture series. Structured laboratory experiences and strong methodological and statistical training are also included. In addition, training involves intensive research throughout the two years via specific research projects initiated by trainees independently but closely supervised by teams of the faculty. Training takes place in Franz Hall that houses the Department of Psychology, and in the facilities of the affiliated faculty outside of our department. The training program has offices, research space, and a computer lab in close proximity on one floor. Our long history, the developments during the most recent period of training, and steps planned for the next 5-year period of funding put our program in the vanguard in terms of continuing to provide research training broadly in biobehavioral issues in physical and mental health to developing research scientists.